Alone and forgoten
by shadow18b
Summary: Yugi is being ignored by everyone he runs away and meets some one who mite be abel to show him the way to being kind again. Please read.
1. walking alone again

Declaration: I don't own yugioh

This fic is rated PG-13 because of swearing and just to be safe. 

Hello I have corrected some of my mistakes tell me if you see any others and I will correct them immediately.

Walking alone

It was a nice day in Domino Japan, the birds were singing and the sun was shining. Everything and everyone-Happy you're probably thinking? Well to tell the honest to goodness truth every one wasn't happy. Walking alone to school sadly was tenth grader Yugi Motou.

In front of him about a block away were all his old friends, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Marik, Ryou , and Yami ( the spirit of the puzzle).

Yugi look sadly at his former friends, ever since Yami got his own body all his friends have been ignoring him, even Yami has been ignoring him. 

"Why are they ignoring me don't they care"?

"No they don't care about you why would they when they have Yami, come on the guy is smarter, stronger, he has cute ass, hell! and he isn't a small midget with a sad excuse for a hair cut!" An evil little voice in the back of his mind said.

"His hair cut is the same as mine" Yugi protested.

"No his hair is straight and his bangs are like lightning bolts. Your hair is messy and unkempt and your bangs are droopy". 

"Alright I get the picture, he's better then me. But still! There my friends, they should care shouldn't they"?

"One thing, there not your friends! They're Yami's friends, so suck it up you worthless piece of shit and look where your going". One second latter Yugi was on the ground he had walked into a poll. "Smart move stupid." the voice said.

Then laughter was heard and a shadow crept over Yugi, "So what do we have here? Hey guys look it's our little punching bag".

Yugi turned and look up in horror at Tank the new local bully of the school. 

_____________________________________________________________

Ok I am going to stop there for now please tell me if you like it or not .I now it's not much but it's a start so please read and review! ^_^ oh and Bakura is the spirit of the ring.


	2. Will you miss me when i am gone

**Hello I want to thank every one ho was nice enough to read and review my little story. I promise I will try to do a better job from now on. Oh yes I am also going to call that little negative voice in yugi's head Sage. I have corrected some of my errors if you spot any please tell me.**

**Declaration: I don't own yugioh. This is going to get a little violent at times and there will be mild swearing so if you're under ages don't read.**

** Alone and Forgotten**

****

****

**Will you miss me when I am gone? **

****

"Nice work idiot they spotted you!" Sage yelled in the back of yugi's mind. "What should I do now Sage?" "I don't now about you but I am going, see later". 

"What Sage you can't leave you just got to help me!" "I don't got to help you see you later well that is if your still alive anyways" "Sage! Sage!! No use his gone". 

"Hey midget" Tank shouted Yugi was still on the ground staring at Tank in fear.

"Were have you been we have been looking all over for you its time for you to pay up for all the money we didn't take from you all last week" Tank said motioning to the other four with him there names were Mike, Cage, Brouk and Tony the five of them were all new students from America and they all joined together to make yugi's life a living hell. 

They would beet him and take all his money they didn't usually hurt him to bad only if he didn't have any money then they would beat the crap out of him.

"Where is my money" "just because you haven't seen me all last week doesn't mean that I need to give you money Tank".

"What! Lets show him a lesson about respect guys" "sure lets teach him a lesson" Mike, Cage, Brouk and Tony agreed.

"Me and my big mouth why did I have to talk back to them I am such an idiot".

They pushed Yugi into a near by alleyway and started to hit him.

First Tank punched him in the face then the others started to kick him and bash his head into the wall.

No one was around to stop the beating and the alleyway was pretty long and dark so no one could see inside.

During all of this time Yugi tried contacting Yami for help with there mind link.

/ "Yami!!"/

/ "Yes what is it Yugi I am very busy so what is so important that you have to interrupt me when I am taking a test"/ Yami snapped at Yugi who was hurt by Yamis cold tone, but he continued talking.

/"Yami I need your help these guys are…"/ but Yugi couldn't finish Yami interrupted.

/ "Thanks a lot Yugi the test is over and I didn't finish you now how badly I need a good grade! gods Yugi cant you shut up it's always Yami I need your help well cant you bug off and do it by yourself! You're so worthless!" /

/ "You don't mean that do you Yami please tell me you don't mean that!" / Yugi cried tears rolling down his checks.

Yugi didn't receive an answer Yami had shut down the link.

The next thing he new Yugi felt a sharp pain on the back of his head then everything went blank.

I will end it there so please review and any opinions and comments are always welcomed.


	3. I don't care if you like me or not!

Declaration I don't own yugioh, but any characters I make up are mine.

Well hello again and I would like to thank you all for reviewing and also thank you for telling me I forgot to change the rating. Thanks and please if you are under 13 don't read.

I am going and I don't care if you like me or not

Flash back:

"Yami what are you doing?" Yugi asked, after entering his other half's room.

"Nothing aibou, what are you doing?" Yami answered.

"Nothing, hey! Want to go to the arcade?"

"Ok lets go!" And with that Yami and Yugi both went down stairs "Grandpa where going to the arcade okay?" Yami yelled.

"Alright Yami have fun!" grandpa answered.

"Okay by grandpa." Yami shouted back.

'I wonder why grandpa didn't say good by to me?' Yugi though to himself. After awhile they came to the arcade. 

"Yami I will be right back, I got to use the rest room!" said Yugi once they where at the arcade. Yugi headed towards the restroom.

While Yami was looking at a shooting game he saw all his friends, Ryou, Joey, Honda, Tea, and Serenity. Tea came up to him first 

"Hey Yami! We've been looking all over for you! Your grandpa said you where going to the arcade. Would you like to go to the movies with us?" She pointed behind her to the others

"We still have one ticket left!" Serenity said.

"Alright, I would love to join you." said Yami grinning. And with that they were off. Yugi, who had come out of the restroom at the time, watched as they walked away. At that moment he hoped with all his heart Yami would turn around and remember that he was with him. But he didn't and they started walking until they where out of sight, leaving Yugi all alone in the arcade.

End of flash back 

It had started to rain and Yugi was on the ground of the alleyway. Blood drizzled from his lips, he had cuts and bruises all over his body and there was a large cut on his fore head (A/N Like the one squall has in Final Fantasy 8 and if you haven't played that game then if you played Kingdom Hearts he also comes out in that game I believe they changed his name to Leon. I also don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy 8.). Yugi didn't open his eyes, but he did move his head violently towards the left as he had another flash back.

Flash back:

"Grandpa I'm home" no one answered " that's weird where is grandpa" Yugi thought then his grandpa came into the room carrying the box.

"Hello Yugi would you help me out this box is too heavy for me!"

"Sure grandpa" Yugi got the box underestimating its weight and it fell to the ground and every thing spilled to the floor. 

There where card packets, dungeon dice monster dice, blank puzzles, digital pets, capsule monsters, and many other things on the floor some where broken and some where not.

"Yugi look at the mess you have made" Yugi's grandpa said angrily at him.

"Sorry grandpa, I didn't mean to I will clean it up!" Yugi bent down to pick some things up when he knocked over a vase and it broke into millions of pieces all over the living room floor. 

"Yugi look what you did! Can't you be more care full?! Look at the mess you have made!"

"I'm so sorry grandpa! I'll get a broom!" But his grandpa interrupted him before he could help.

"How can you be so careless! I wish you where more like! Yami he isn't clumsy like you are. Yugi just don't bother if you want to help go do your home work or something".

"Grandpa I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…"

Again Yugi was interrupted by his grandpa. "Forget it! Just go before you break something else!" Yugi turned around sadly and walked away to go to his room.

"I wish Yugi was more like Yami and less like himself, it would be better that way" Yugi's grandpa said to himself not knowing Yugi had heard him.

End of flash back

Words and memories of his friends ignoring him, criticizing him, and memories of being forgotten replayed themselves in Yugi's head.

He woke up drenched in water he lifted his head up to the sky letting the rain pour down his face. 

Dried blood washed away from some of his wounds and Yugi sat there with his eyes closed his back against the cold wall of the alleyway.

His hair was soaked from the rain, It stuck to his face. His clothes where torn, his skin was cut, and there was blood and gashes all over his body.

He started to stand up slowly and opened his eyes which where covered by golden soaked bangs. He started limping out of the alleyway. 

The rain came poring down, all around him the sky was dark and no one could be seen out side. He went to the game shop and opened the door.

Closing it limped to the kitchen, on the fridge there was a note. He took the note off the fridge and read it to himself.

Dear: Yami 

I am going to be gone for the rest of the night I will be spending the night with an old friend of mine that is going to be hear until tomorrow. There is money on the kitchen table for getting food for you to eat. I will back tomorrow at noon, there's enough money for you until then. Love: Grandpa

"Yami" sneered Yugi. He dropped the note and went to the bathroom to cleaned and bandaged his cuts and bruises that where all over his body. He looked at the mirror and at the scar on his fore head. He remembered every thing at that moment every emotion of loneliness every sad moment everything. 

"No one cares, not anyone!" Yugi muttered, walking out of the bathroom with a towel raped around his waste covering his lower area. 

He went to his room "They don't care!" Yugi yelled, "Well if they don't care, I don't care!!!" Yugi shouted to the ceiling. He was breathing heavily, his bangs flew back allowing his eyes to be seen.

His eyes weren't the same as they once where they where sharper they looked like Yami's, but unlike Yami's his eyes where full of anger and hate.

He removed the towel that was currently around his hips and walked to his drawer, put on black silk boxers and black socks. He walked to his closet and pulled out a pair of black leather pants witch had a small skull in print on the bottom of the right pant leg. He put them on, putting a black belt, which had a buckle with two Y's and silver spikes all around it, through the belt loops.

He got a black, leather, long sleeve shirt, with a picture of a demon skull with fangs and glowing red eyes. He got a black choker and buckled it around his neck.

He got out a black jacket and put it on. Then he attached a chain to the left side of his belt. Then he got 2 pairs of boots and buckled them on.

"I am going!" And with that said Yugi got a suitcase from his closet and started packing. He packed all of his clothes, accessories, shoes, portable walkman, portable DVD player, journal, a laptop and everything he had that was important. The he looked at his millennium puzzle it was just a copy of Yami's, but it had equal amount of power.

He packet the puzzle in his bag and lifted his mattress. Under the mattress there was a wallet with a great deal of money in it, all of them hundreds and twenties. He had taken up many jobs and had been saving it up for the past few years.

He put his wallet in his pants pocket and zipped it closed. Yugi then left his room and went into Yami's room. 

He entered and went to a trunk that was in the corner of the room. He opened it. Inside was the millennium necklace, eye, scale, rod and next to them were the three Egyptian god cards.

Flash back:

Yugi was sitting on his bed everyone was down stairs talking, they told Yugi it was privet.

"I wonder what there talking about? It has to be something important if all of my friends are down there talking and Yami summon the Dark magician, Dark magician girl and all of are other monsters to talk." ( A/N Yugi's grandpa had the game shop extended) Yugi said sadly feeling very rejected.

"Cant you see there talking about you" said Sage, the dark voice in Yugi's mind.

"Me?" 

"Yes you idiot there going to ask you to give your deck to Yami."

"What! But why!"

"Because, stupid, Yami is the better dullest and he needs it more the duel monster would rather have Yami as a master any way, not you, so just suck it up and give him your deck." 

"Oh I see." Yugi said sadly.

" Yes they do. Now shut up and listen don't show them how upset you are, smile when they come and act like its no big deal.".

"Why can't I show them how much I don't want to give up my deck?"

"Do you want them to like you or do you want them to see you cry like a baby? Make them happy and they'll like you."

"Ok I will do want you say, Sage."

"Good now here is what you say to them," after Sage was finish telling Yugi what to say, people could be heard coming up the stairs. 

"Now remembered what I said" Sage said sternly.

"Okay." Yugi said, close to tears.

"Yugi can we come in?" Asked Yami from the other side of the closed door.

"Sure" Yugi said pretending to sound happy. 

Yami opened the door and came in side with all of their friends and duel monsters (( A.N. By all there friends I mean every one in chapter one and grampa)) "Yugi we half to talk" Yami said.

"Okay what about?" 

"You see we all think its best that you give Yami your deck Yug" said Joey.

They waited for a reaction to come from Yugi but none came. He just smiled and reached into his deck holder witch was attached to his belt and pulled it out.

"Okay take it" Yugi said putting on a fake smile, his voice cracking. Every one seemed shock.

"You don't care if I take your deck?" Yami asked still in disbelief. He didn't expect his aibou to give his deck up so easily. 

"Of course not Yami, you are a better duelist then I am and the monsters would rather have you as there master correct?" The duel monsters nodded. "So there is no reason why I should be upset if they want you as a master instead of me. I respect their wishes so hear take it."

"You sure you ok Yug?" Joey said ((A.N I cant write his ascent sorry please just imagine him talking with a ascent ok.)) "of course I am ok"

He then gave the deck to Yami who was still surprised along with every one else in the room.

"ok guys if that's all you wanted to talk to me about then I half to leave I need to go to the library to see if they got a book I have been wanting to read" said Yugi with that said he smiled then got up and started walking out the door. 

The Dark magician stopped him "Are you sure you're alright with this master Yugi?"

"Yes, are you alright with this master Yugi, because you know it's not that we don't like you as a master it's just that…" the Dark magician girl was cut of when Yugi started speaking 

"Its fine! I'm alright! you don't need to worry, if it makes you happy then I am ok with it."

"If you're sure you understand mast… I mean little Yugi" the Dark magician was going to say master Yugi but then remembered Yugi wasn't his master any more. After that all the monsters smiled, believing what Yugi had said and they banished, returning to their world. All of Yugi's former friends walked out of his room.

"Where you going? Yugi asked every one as he saw them walking down the stairs talking to each other happily, already forgetting about Yugi.

"We're going to play some cards, now that I have a deck I can play." Yami said smiling. 

"We would invite you Yugi but you said you said you were going to the library, and even if you weren't going there wouldn't be any point since you don't have a deck." said Tea then they all left living Yugi alone in his room. 

Yugi heard the door slammed shut and started crying, he burryed his face in his arms and sobbed onto his bed. "Yami, Joey, and now the duel monsters, dose no one want me around aymore?" 

End of Flash Black

"Baka pharaoh!" Yugi spat looking at the Egyptian god cards. "I can't believe how stupid he is! Leaveing the cards in an unlock trunk." he then took the millennium items and put it in his bag. "I don't care about the cards. I'll just leave them hear but, I'll take the items." HE thought out loud.

He went down stairs to the kitchen and placed an envelope on the table it was a note to every one. He had written it a week ago just in case. 

He called a taxi and afterwards he closed the door of the game shop and locket it. He waited outside the game shop with a black umbrella, it was still raining hard and was very cold.

A couple of minuets latter the taxi came then he got in and shut the door. He put his suitecase next to him. "Where to buddy?" asked the driver.

"Domino air por." said Yugi the driver then started the car and \ drove away from the game shop Yugi never looked back.

** Is it better? I have a beta reader now and would like to thank her now! Thank you!!!!!!!!! ^__^!!! **

**Please read and review all of your opinions and ideas are always welcome!**


	4. Please read me!

Hello people please read!!!!

Sorry people I am sick so I won't be updating this weekend but when I do I will have chapter 4, 5 and I new story up! Thanks for listening. ^_-


	5. the discovery and tears

Declaration I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 

Hello every one I would like to thank you for the reviews and I got a beta redder now so no more complaints ok and also I am making this into a yaoi fic the main parings will be Yugi and some one I maid up and then it will be Yugi and Yami so don't run away ok. I got a new story up and I would appreciate it if you take the time and read it and review!! ^_^

The discovery and the tears

Back in the game shop Yami was opening the door. He had just come from shopping at the mall. 'That's weird aibou usually leaves the lights on?' Yami though as he went inside. "Aibou!!!!!!" he called but no one answered.

'He must be a sleep.' He thought shrugging. 'I guess I'll go and check on him just to make sure his all right, I didn't notice but I've been pretty mean to him lately. I want to apologize for yelling at him today.' He thought as he went up the stairs. 'I can't believe I have been treating him like that! No one can believe we've treated him like that!' Yami gave a mental shutter.

~* Flash back *~

Everyone was sitting at school eating lunch, well every one except Yugi, but no one seemed to notice.

"Hey Yami why you so glum pall?" Joey asked, looking at Yami's sad face.

"I yelled at Yugi during class, I guess I regret it and am worried. He sounded very distressed, like he was in some sort of trouble, ya know?" Yami said with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey where has Yugi been any way? I haven't seen him in a while!" Honda Said getting into the conversation.

"Yeah where is he? I didn't see him in gym today," said Tea very concerned. 

"I now something bad must have happened to him." Whispered Yami.

"No I am sure his fine! It's Yugi, remember!" said Ryou 

"And that's suppose to make him feel better?" Bakura asked, snickering.

"He provably didn't feel well and decided to go home, noting to worry about!" Ryou said, giving Bakura a glare.

"Hey uh, umm, when was the last time we talked to Yug'?" Asked Joey.

"I don't now" Honda shrugged then looked worried. "Hey we haven't talked to him in months, actually!" He said grimacing.

"You're right we haven't! He's probably mad at us!" said Tea

"What do you mean of course we have talk to………….." Joey stopped talking and his eyes widened. "Your right we haven't talked to him for a while! Hell we haven't even paid any attention to him!" Joey said and every one was silent as they remembered that they had completely forgotten about Yugi.

"We have to make it up to him!" said Honda.

"Yeah, we Just have to tell him where sorry for all of this!" Ryou nodded.

"It's my entire fault.." said Yami in nearly a whispered every one turned to him.

"It isn't your fault Yami you didn't know…..…" Tea started but was cut of by Yami as he started yelling at her.

"Yes it is its all my fault!! I should have noun something was wrong! I should have been have spent more time with him!!! Now he probably hates me and he will accept love for hi…….….."

He trailed of as he saw every one in the cafeteria was staring at him he them blushed furiously and sat down in his chair and looked at the ground to embarrass to look at every ones face.

"What are you all starring at? Get!" Bakura hissed in annoyances immediately everyone turned around and went back to what they where doing. 

Yami was still staring at the ground embarrassed and he wasn't sure how his friends would react to knowing he was gay. He had never told anyone, but you could pretty much guess that he was after what he just said. What was more embarrassing was that he admitted to them that he loved his aibou. 

They sat in silence until Joey started talking "umm... ok Yami um..." he didn't say too much he was at a lost of words.

"What?" Yami said quietly, he knew what they wanted to ask.

"Well you umm Yami are you umm." Bakura interrupted Honda.

"Fuck just say it already! Are you gay!!" Every one in the cafeteria was currently again staring at Yami even the lunch lady was staring at him! Yami sat there feeling everyone' gaze on him. It was to much for him he couldn't take it, they where looking at him like some kind of freak of nature. He could see the disgust in their eyes, he didn't dare to look at his friends, he was afraid he would see the same disgusted look. 

He then got up from his chair and ran out the cafeteria as fast as he could, not looking back once.

He ran and ran until he got to the park and went straight to little hidden lake that was surrounded in trees, making it invisible to anyone outside.

He sat there in the edge of the lake. 'What should I do now they all are probably disgusted with me?' he thought eyes filling with tears. 'Maybe I should go find Yugi and tell him how I feel and ask him to forgive me. If he doesn't accept my feelings then I'll go away and stop bothering him". He thought 'I know! I'll go buy him a present and show him how much I care for him at last! After that I'll feel better knowing if he accepts me or not.' And with a sigh he got up and heeded towards the mall.

End flash back

Yami spent all day at the mall deciding what to get Yugi. 'I hope aibou likes the gift I got him, I hope he forgives me because if he doesn't…………. I don't now what I would do if my angel hates me.' Yami thought, then blushed as he realized that he just called Yugi his angel. 

He went up the stairs and opened the door to Yugi's room with the gift in hand. He expected to see his aibou sleeping peacefully on the bed, but when he looked he saw no one! He turned on the lights so he could see better, no Yugi. Yami Panicked he started looking all over the house calling his aibou's name but no one answered.

He then saw that the bathroom was slightly opened and he went in and turned on the lights he then saw his aibou's ripped and blood stained clothes on the floor. 

Yami's face paled and he ran down the stairs to the kitchen to calling the police. 

//Aibou!!!// He called true their mind link as he ran down the stairs but he couldn't find him anywhere.

He was about to get the phone but then he saw something on the table. It was a note, he ran towards it and picket it up he immediately recognized that it was from Yugi and opened it up.

~* The next day *~

It was 6:00 pm the next day "Yami, Yugi I am home!!" Yugi's grandpa called, but no one answered. 'That's odd they're usually home by now?' Gramps thought, closing the door with a creak.

He went into the living room and placed his bag on the ground. He jumped when he noticed someone sitting in the corner, close the couch. He approached the shaking person on the ground, he was clutching a paper in his hands.

By further inspection he saw that it was Yami. "Yami what's wrong?" he asked his voice full of concern. Yami raced his head up weakly to look at him. 

His face was paler than usual, he had purple bags under his eyes and his eyes were bloodshot, as do he had spent all night crying. "Yami what's wrong?? What happened!!" His grandpa asked worried.

"He's gone! He's gone!" Yami sobbed, and with that said he jumped into his grandpa and started sobbing into his chest.

Grandpa was confused "Who's gone!?" He was trying to find out what was making Yami so upset.

"Yugi's gone and its all my fault!!" He sobbed and started to cry harder.

"What do you mean? Where's Yugi! What happened to him! Is he hurt what..." Gramps stopped as he saw that he was making Yami cry even more. 

"Shush, don't worry its all right." He said trying to calm Yami. He wasn't sure he had ever seen Yami like this before. "Shush there now tell me where's Yugi?" Yami kept on sobbing and handed his grandpa the note. 

Gramps read it and was quiet for a long time which made Yami even more nerves, thinking that Gramps hated him now too. He started to sob even harder and louder his body shaking from the intensity of his sobs. 

His grandpa broke the silence he noticed this. "Shush, calm down! Everything's alright. Everything will be okay, just stop crying." As hard as he tried Yami couldn't stop. They he sat there, on the ground, for hours with Yami currently sobbing on Gramps shirt and Grapms trying to calm Yami down. A little raped package was currently lying there on the ground next to them forgotten.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

That's it for chapter 4 hopes you liked it even if it's a little short and please review! Oh and could you all check out my other story and tell me what you think please! ^_^


End file.
